


Bickering

by akakaashi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, basically they're nerds no matter what they do, this is derived from some generator but i changed it up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akakaashi/pseuds/akakaashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo hardly ever quarrel. When they do, they decide to do it with terrible accents and impressions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bickering

**Author's Note:**

> This is reposted from my Tumblr account akakaashi, so don't be alarmed if you see it on there!!

“Why didn’t you wash my jacket? You said you would!” Bokuto can hear his boyfriend, Kuroo, grumble from outside their apartment’s laundry room. Bokuto peeks his head around the corner of the door, raising his eyebrows to mock the black haired boy. “Sorry.” He states simply, skipping into the room and grabbing his laundry bin while Kuroo grabbed his own.

“You suck. I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you to do it.” Kuroo mumbles. He wasn’t exactly mad, but he would have been lying if he had said it hadn’t annoyed him in the slightest. Kuroo knew Bokuto had the tendency to slack off, or simply just forget to do things sometimes. “I knew I shouldn’t have trusted you.” The monochrome haired boy mocks in a high pitched voice back, stomping his way up the stairs obnoxiously. Their neighbors hated them.

Kuroo gasps in an offended manner, wishing he could have put a hand over his chest if he hadn’t been carrying the basket. “You never pay attention to my needs.” The taller of the two says in a snooty British accent that could’ve offended a whole country. He swears he sees Bokuto’s shoulders shake when he sets his respective basket down to unlock the door to their apartment.

“Well, maybe I would if you’d tell me what you were feeling.” Now Bokuto was just coming up with whatever cliché argument came into mind. He communicated himself with a very deep and gruff voice, one that reminded Kuroo of a bear, or maybe a stereotypical lumberjack.

“I tell you all the time! You just always brush it off.” Kuroo’s voice contorted into a high pitched squeal, a sound he didn’t even know he could pull off. In fact, he probably couldn’t pull it off, because he violently coughed into his arm straight after. Bokuto sniggers at his boyfriend’s antics, smiling wryly at the black haired man.

“I never brush you off! It’s just hard to pay attention to your issues when you forget I have some of my own.” Bokuto put on a scarily accurate valley girl voice, putting a hand on his hip as he jutted his leg out for extra measure. Kuroo raises his eyebrows at his counterpart, rolling them extra hard as he flopped onto their old couch and flipped the television on.

“Oh, yeah bro, what’re your issues? Forgetting to wash your boyfriend’s jacket like you said you would?” Kuroo responds in possibly the most dude bro way of speaking Bokuto ever heard. In fact, he contemplated clapping for the outstanding performance.

Instead, he settles for sitting next to Kuroo, pulling a blanket over his lap as he throws his head back and sighs. “Fine, you win this round. I’ll wash it tomorrow, I promise.” He says in his normal voice, no longer wanting to think of different accents or points to argue from.

Kuroo sniggers before running his hand through his boyfriend’s wild locks. “I always win.” Is all he says. Sure, they never argued often. But when they did, they did it with horrible accents.


End file.
